


No More Running

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	No More Running

Sometimes Emma felt like running away. Not like that ever worked out well - when she first hit the road, she ended up pregnant and in prison by the time she was seventeen. She learned nothing, she was back to her nomadic existence the minute she was done with her probation.

Regina was right that time she told her the number of addresses she had in just ten years. Now her body might have been in Storybrooke, but in her mind she still ran, unable to accept the simple truth. That this town, these people, were her family. No more running.


End file.
